


Chyan

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Bi Chad Danforth, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Taylor is all-knowing, Wordcount: 100, and the best girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Taylor reveals an important part of Chad that even he didn't know.
Relationships: Established Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie, Minor Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Series: Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Chyan

“I am _not_ gay!” 

Taylor laughed at her boyfriend's overreaction, “I never said you were.” 

She heard the basketball co-captain groan in frustration, “You just said that I had a crush on Ryan-”

“Which you do.”

“Evans. And stop that!” 

Trying, and failing miserably to hide the smile on her mouth, she asked, “Stop what?” 

“That-that all-knowing smile you do!”

Sighing, the decathlon team captain shrugged and looked back to her research paper.

“Don’t ignore me.”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s not a crime to have a crush, Danforth.”

“Not gay!”

“That’s because you’re bi.”

Chad looked at her, flabbergasted.


End file.
